Czas Draco
by One-Step-From-Hell
Summary: ZAWIESZONE [tłumaczenie] Są miliony opowiadań, gdzie Harry cofa się w czasie, Hermiona wraca do przeszłości, a nawet gdy Snape powraca do młodzieńczych lat. Ale czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej można było spotkać, gdy Draco Malfoy zmienia przyszłość? SLASH HP


tytuł: Czas Draco

oryginał: s/5114608/1/Draco-s-Time

ostrzeżenia: slash HP & DM

_Są miliony opowiadań, gdzie Harry cofa się w czasie, Hermiona wraca do przeszłości, a nawet gdy Snape powraca do młodzieńczych lat. Ale czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej można było spotkać, gdy Draco Malfoy zmienia przyszłość?_

Prolog

To nie zawsze chodziło o pieniądze. Dla Draco Malfoya to zawsze chodziło o Harry'ego Pottera. Jako dziecko śnił o jego bohaterskich czynach; jego życiu w luksusie. Draco tworzył scenariusze, w których szybko mogli by się stać przyjaciółmi w Hogwarcie; nierozłączni i razem na zawsze. W jego umyśle, żyli długo i szczęśliwie, na zawsze przyjaciele; razem mieszkali i rządzili światem czarodziejów.

Draco Malfoy urodził się i został wychowany na czarodzieja czystej krwi, a jego ojciec nigdy by nie uwierzył, że stanie się Śmierciożercą, odpowiedzialnym za wiele gwałtów i morderstw. Draco był czarodziejem takim jakim jego ojciec był dla niego i jego ojciec przed nim. Nie znał innego życia, oprócz czarodziejskiego.

Ktoś mógłby być zaskoczony, że Draco chciał zniszczyć Pana swego ojca, ale to była prawda. Zawsze był upartym chłopakiem, nie zmieniał zdania bez powodu. Ku jego dziecinnej logice, Harry Potter uwolnił jego ojca od człowieka, który obiecał siłę, a sprawiał tylko ból. Choć jego ojciec wielokrotnie mówił inaczej, on nie chciał w to wierzyć. Kiedy Harry Potter tajemniczo pokonał Voldemorta, stał się on dla Draco wszystkim co dobre.

Żadne z jego marzeń i dziecięcych fantazji nie stały się prawdziwe.

Błędne rozumienie tego, że Harry Potter odwrócił się od niego na samym początku. Klątwa dziecka usunęła wszelkie możliwości zaprzyjaźnienia się z nim w szkole, kiedy Harry nie odwzajemnił jego uścisku dłoni. Draco nigdy nie uczestniczył w ich przygodach. Zamiast tego szlama i zdrajca krwi byli powiernikami Harry'ego. Powiedzieli mu, że Draco urodził się jako Śmierciożerca i nie mógł tego zmienić.

Harry stał się Potterem i jego imię stało się symbolem złości, wściekłości i drobnej rywalizacji między nimi. Draco czuł uczucie odrzucenia za każdym razem, gdy Potter popychał go jak śmiecia, i ranił go w zamian.

Na szóstym roku, kiedy Czarny Pan doszedł do władzy, Draco znów był zmuszony do dokonania wyboru. Porzucić swoje dziecięce marzenia i dołączyć do tego szaleńca, do którego nigdy nie chciał się przyłączyć, albo zrezygnować z jego dumy i błagać o wybaczenie Harry'ego Pottera.

W końcu Harry mu wybaczył, a jego fantazje o ich wspólnej przyjaźni w końcu się ziściły. Nauczyli się sobie ufać, choć była to trudna droga. Nawet kiedy Czarny Pan był zagrożeniem, Draco nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak spokojnie.

Z biegiem czasu, ich wspólne relacje uległy zmianie. Przekształciło się w coś lepszego, niż Draco kiedykolwiek mógł sobie wyobrazić. Zakochali się w sobie.

To było jak sen. Ich miłość i zrozumienie innych, było jakby byli połączeni ze sobą, jakby żyli wewnątrz siebie nawzajem. Ich miłość zakryła zniszczenie i terror, jak róża kolorową mgiełkę.

Oboje wiedzieli, że to kiedyś się skończy, że terror wojny stanie się tak wielki, że ich miłość nie będzie w stanie ukryć tego, ale na razie było doskonale. Draco myślał, że czas gdy rozbiją się wszelkie złudzenia będzie w odległej przyszłości.

Nie był.

Harry Potter leżał martwy w jego ramionach i Draco myślał tylko o jego niepowodzeniu.

Jeśli tylko byłby trochę szybszy.

Tylko było pchnąć Harry'ego do nauki trudnych zaklęć, jak walczyć, a nie rozpraszać fantazjami seksualnymi.

Krzyk bólu, który wyrwał się z jego płuc, przerwał walkę wokół nich.

Prawie każdy był martwy, ale jego ból w szczególności tyczył się jednego mężczyzny, wzdrygnął się.

Draco patrzył, jak jego ojciec powoli przechodził przez nich, przygotowany na ból.

- Przykro mi, synu.

Draco patrzył z niedowierzaniem w szoku.

Lucjusz skinął głową. – Tak. Trudno w to uwierzyć, ale musisz mi zaufać. Nigdy nie chciałem, by umarł. Nikt z nas.

Ból w duszy był wszechogarniający i zablokował wszelkie emocje oprócz ciekawości. Nic nie szkodzi, więc co mogłoby się stać, jeśli zaufałby ojcu w tej sprawie.

Lucjusz usiadł obok Draco i razem oglądali kaptury Śmierciożerców i ostatnich zabitych członków Zakonu Feniksa.

- To nie miało tak być. Nie miało być tak dużo ofiar śmiertelnych, lub buntu. Co nasz Pan teraz zrobi? Tak wielu z nas odeszło.

Odwrócił się i zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Draco, zamiast pozwolić mu dojść do słowa.

- Chodź z nami Draco. Musimy mieć tak wielu czarodziei, byśmy mogli na nowo powrócić do życia.

Draco wyciągnął Harry'ego na ramiona i pogłaskał po włosach. Powoli rozplatał włosy okryte krwią.

- On jest martwy, Draco.

Młodszy czarodziej pokręcił głową.

- Tak Draco, martwy. Chodź z nami. Musisz iść dalej.

Ponownie Draco pokręcił głową. Nie było nic oprócz Harry'ego, nie miał gdzie wrócić.

Lucjusz wstał wzdychając.

- Miałem nadzieję, że będziesz mniej uparty.

Draco przyglądał się obojętnie w oczy jego ojca, gdy zauważył dziwnie zieloną końcówkę różdżki wycelowaną w jego twarz.

- Przykro mi, synu. Nie możemy tolerować żadnych zdrajców wśród nas.

Czuł klątwę uśmiercającą, gdy uderzyła go i ból w duszy niemal żal.

Uświadomił sobie, że śmierć bez Harry'ego nie różniła się zbytnio od życia bez niego.

Czarny

Pusty

Bezdźwięczny

Nicość

Płynął, bezkształtny, w nieznanym czasie i świecie aż światło pojawiło się i Nicość.

Były głosy w świetle, ich dźwięki w pustce. Szeptali muskając jego skórę, ale nie mógł ich usłyszeć. Były nieistotne obok utraty Harry'ego.

Jak światło stawało się coraz jaśniejsze, dźwięki były coraz czystsze. Mówiły o rzeczach niepojętnych, o jakich żaden śmiertelnik nigdy nie będzie w stanie wiedzieć. Rzeczy, o których nigdy wcześniej się nie zastanawiał.

Co to za dźwięk stworzenia?

Kolor przebaczenia?

Smak prawdy?

W innym życiu, w którym nigdy nie poznałby Harry'ego, może byłby ciekawy odpowiedzi na te pytania, zamiast tego mógł przyznać, że te głosy ich znali.

Kiedy światło do niego dotarło, głosy ucichły. Pomyślał, że to nowa wieczność, na zawsze w świetle, podczas gdy zawsze był w ciemnościach.

**NIE! **

Dźwięki głosów z tej odległości były przytłaczające. Obok niego w przypływie niewyobrażalnej mocy. Nie były to krzyki, po prostu coś niezrozumiałego, że ich mnogość szeptem odpowiadała na każde pytanie,''

Nie miał pytań, żadnych myśli. Nie miał na nic ochoty, oprócz Harry'ego.

**ŻYCZYSZ SOBIE, BY TWÓJ PARTNER POWRÓCIŁ DO CIEBIE! **

Nie, to nie było w porządku. Nie chciał Harry'ego tutaj. Harry potrzebuje czegoś, słońca, wiatru, światłości, by świecić.

**MUSISZ UMRZEĆ, DOŁĄCZYĆ DO NAS. ALE PEWNE RZECZY NIE IDĄ WYZNACZONĄ DROGĄ. TWÓJ PARTNER DOŁĄCZYŁ DO NAS TAK SZYBKO. TO NIE BYŁO JEGO PRZEZNACZENIE. ON ZAWIÓDŁ. INNI DOŁĄCZYLI DO NAS ZANIM NADSZEDŁ ICH CZAS. RÓWNIEŻ TY.**

Zatrzymali się przy Draco wchłaniając moc, która pochłonęła tą wiedzę. To sączyło się z jego duszy, podczas gdy mówił. Wiedział, bez wątpienia, że im dłużej przebywał w ich towarzystwie, tym więcej mocy mógł wchłonąć.

**POWRÓCISZ TAM, GDZIE ZACZYNA SIĘ JEGO PRZEZNACZENIE IŻ ZMIENISZ JEGO PRZYSZŁOŚĆ.**

Umysł Draco był przeciążony. Wysłany do przeszłości, aby zmienić przyszłość Harry'ego? Ale dlaczego nie wysłali go tam osobiście?

**NIE WYSYŁAMY GO, BO TO JEST JEGO PRZEZNACZENIE. WYBRALIŚMY CIEBIE. BĄDŹ UHONOROWANY.**

Draco został uhonorowany. Aby być z Harrym ponownie, w jakimkolwiek charakterze, był zaszczycony darem, ale nie mógł go docenić.

**MASZ WYBÓR. MOŻESZ WRÓCIĆ JAKO TAKI JAKI JESTEŚ OBECNIE, ALBO JAKI BYŁEŚ.**

Koncepcja wymykała mu się przez chwilę, ale wyobraził sobie: jako dorosły, czy jako dziecko, jakim być powinien w tym czasie. Zastanawiał się, czy będzie w stanie utrzymać swoją wiedzę i moc jako dziecko.

**MUSISZ ZACHOWAĆ SWOJE WSPOMNIENIA W CELU SKUTECZNOŚCI!**

Oczywiście. Draco poczuł pierwszy przebłysk emocji podczas pobytu w tym miejscu, zażenowanie.

**ZACHOWASZ SWOJĄ WIEDZĘ, ALE NIE SWOJE ZDOLNOŚCI.**

Draco skinął głową. To było do zaakceptowania. Z jego wiedzą mógł przekwalifikować swoją magię, do standardu jaki teraz używa, w ciągu roku co najwyżej.

Zaakceptował to i poczuł głosy dające mu wiedzę. Wiedzę, którą mógł rozpaczliwie potrzebować w czasie wojny. To go obciążyło i padł nieprzytomny.

C.D.N


End file.
